


“Papa in Bondage (Venus in Furs)”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	“Papa in Bondage (Venus in Furs)”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016, as a gift for a very talented illustrator, who can be found at sadesque.tumblr.com

The flashing lights of the city felt like a blitz, as the elevator descended quickly towards the bowels of this intricate building. Appropriately it stopped abruptly at -13. The doors opened, and an elegantly dressed lady greeted me, “Welcome, devotee, to the dark heart of this city. We have a gift, of gratitude, for you. Gift wrapped, of course…” A gentle smirk befell her face as she beckoned me to follow her. Naked figurines with electric fire in their hands lit up the narrow corridor, and I heard voices from far away. At last we reached our destination, and the silk clad mistress opened the double doors dramatically, as she paused for a second, to appreciate the sight before our eyes. She stepped aside, and the most sublime scenario was taking place before us.

In the middle of the room was a bound and gagged Papa Emeritus, his hands tied above his head, narrow wrists joined together in leather bondage. A black gag had been inserted in his mouth, already soaked in saliva, saliva that kept dripping down his chin. Leather straps covered his naked flesh, mostly for aesthetics purposes, and what a divine apparition he was. He squirmed, and I noticed the contraption which kept him in place; it could be adjusted, to pull him further up, or force him down on his knees. For now, his feet was firmly placed on the ground. If he was discontent, his erected member told a different story. My companion approached him, and I watched her stroke a fingertip against the root of his cock, slowly gliding it up towards the tip. “What, no witty remark? Is there something you’d like to say? Hmm? Oh, you poor thing, not so brave without your silver tongue… Such a shame, hah!” She licked the saliva from his chin, and his eyes ignited with defiance.

She stepped aside, and snapped her fingers. The room bathed in light, and I could see other devotees, gathered around us. To my great pleasure, the nameless ghouls were there too, on leashes no less. Naked, except for their masks, and bound, they rested at the feet of whomever was lucky enough to have them for the night. They couldn’t hide their arousal either, and their cocks glistened in the light. “Now I leave you to it, but know that we are here… Daddy E the Third over there, he knows what he got himself into, so please, there is no need to hold back. But we cannot allow you to leave unless you climax. It is up to you, if you want to grant him that same courtesy. Personally, I don’t think he deserves it, he is all talk this one. Oh, and one last thing - ” she pulled a black cover from the table next to her “Feel free to use these…” The lights were dimmed, and they all retracted into the darkness, as I approached the table.

Various instruments graced the table, terrifying in the nature, but more so because of the care someone took in designing them; ornate, bearing their symbol, needless to say they had been hand crafted with great delicacy. I grabbed the cat o nine tails; it rested perfectly in the palm of my hand. I walked towards the bound beauty, smacking the handle rhythmically against my palm, as I eyed him from head to toe. Pearls of sweat were forming on his cursed face, as he struggled to follow my movements. The velvet strips of the whip were deceiving; within them were small bits of metal, but as I glided the softness between his thighs, he felt no pain. Yet. I stepped closer to him, the handle raising his chin, demanding that he paid me attention. “ The time has come, for you to be broken in. And I will enjoy making you enjoy it. Now you will taste the whip, in love not given lightly. You will bleed for me.”

I let go of his chin, and hastily moved behind him. The first lash followed, and he arched his back. It wasn’t even a harsh blow, but he would find out soon enough. I could hear excitement coming from the shadows. It had begun. I took a deep breath, and delivered another lick of the whip. Red marks were already starting to form on his marble skin. The contraption creaked as Emeritus tried to escape from the blows. He did not succeed. I felt the blood pumping faster throw my body now, as I beheld the crimson map that appeared in front of me. Though his skin remained intact, the lines were raised, creating paths and rivers. “Raise him higher!” I barely recognized my own voice as I gave the command. Only the tip of his toes were now touching the floor, and I whipped him harder now. At last, the scarlet drops began to appear. I dropped the whip, and grabbed a hold of his waist as I tasted them. The taste of iron felt sublime in my mouth, his skin was so soft. I bit into it, enough to leave an imprint, but not enough to rupture his skin. I fell to my knees, licking the blood from his firm cheeks, as my hands reached for his cock. My hands moved with great ease; one firmly around the shaft, the other cupping the balls. He groaned as my tongue explored the cleft in front of me. I felt him grow even harder in my hand, and I knew I had to bring him to the brink, only to deny him the release. The tip of my tongue worked his tightness, to prepare him for what was about to come.

He was heaving heavily as I stopped, and crawled away from him. I reached between my legs, and felt the wetness. I was ready too. “Lower him to his knees!” I said as I stumbled on my feet. My eyes quickly found the object on the table, and I couldn’t help but smile as I grabbed the incredibly lubricated item; it had the face of his predecessor on it. The strap-on felt unusual, but arousing, like a new world of pleasure had just been discovered within me. As I moved, I felt something inside of it rubbing perfectly against my clit. I kneeled behind him, nuzzling his neck. “You know what this is, don’t you?” His body grew tense. “If you want me to end it now, I will. Nod if you want me to continue…” No response. How disappointing. Suddenly, the lady in black came forth from the shadows, and stroked my cheek as she walked past me. She held his face in her hands, as she spoke. “Consent is one of the things we value the most here, and that includes yours as well.” The gag was removed from his mouth. “Say the word, and we’ll stop, say the word and this ends now”. He whispered something. “What was that? Speak up, Daddy E! You are usually so good at that…” His words were quiet, but there was no mistake as to what he said. “Fuck me.”

“Well, you heard the man. Now fuck him!” Laughter and applause came from the attendees. She winked at me as she placed the gag in his mouth again, and retreated back into the darkness from which she came. I spread his buttocks carefully, the tip of the dildo transferring its lube onto his anus as I moved it slowly inside of him, inch by inch. He was moaning freely now, even the gag couldn’t muffle them completely. I grabbed his hips and penetrated him deeper, the movement in itself turning me more and more on. My wish to come made me disregard his wish to do the same, but I felt no pity for him. The lining of the strap-on almost felt like a tongue grinding against my clit, and I moved faster and faster, chasing the sweet and stinging climax. I fucked him harder now, knowing he could take it, knowing he enjoyed being fucked like the submissive slave that he truly was. I whimpered as I bit my lip, trying to hold back. I wanted him to endure for as long as possible, but my desire became more important as I gave in. The redness of his back became a blur to me, as I came, the orgasms convulsing through me. I stayed inside of him, as I waited for the internal storm to calm down. “You have fulfilled your purpose, now do you wish to make him cum?” I couldn’t tell where her voice came from this time. “No… He needs to learn some humility.” I could almost hear his disappointment as I pulled out. He had finally been broken in.


End file.
